Life in Runescape!
by UnicornsFTW7
Summary: This is a random story that I decided to put together. Rated T for violence and swearing. It's in multiple chapters and is about someone living in life like living in Runescape. I found a map at so take a look at it. Don't complain that the story line isn't the same because I am trying to just base it around my ideas, but with a Runescape feel. Thanks for reading!


**This is a random story that I decided to put together. It's in multiple chapters and is about someone living in life like living in Runescape. I found a map at so take a look at it. Don't complain that the story line isn't the same because I am trying to just base it around my ideas, but with a Runescape feel. Thanks for reading!**

After years of being brought up by my father, I didn't expect him to tell me to go on a journey. I suppose he just wanted me to live my own life, and earn my own salary. He told me to choose a weapon that he'd been training me to use, and so I naturally chose the bow. It's not a very good bow mind you, but it's better than nothing. He told me, "Now, Ryia, you need to be careful. There are creatures out there... creatures that I have not taught you about. I must warn you, to never go looking for these creatures, you will end up wounded, wounded beyond repair." And then he told me farewell, and left me to start my journey. My ship is to leave in a matter of minutes, so I check that I have everything and I say good-bye to my childhood past. We arrive at Port Sarim with a welcoming cheer of people, waiting for their new stock of expensive fabrics, arriving from all over the place. I jump off looking around, for a good place to start my adventure but an information stall catches my eye and I figure it to be of some use.

"Hello, I just arrived. Where is the best place to go?"

"Um. Yer gonna wanna head ta Lumbridge. It's th'best place for begginners lie' you to go."

I nod and take a look at a map that had been given to me by my father. It looks like I'll be doing a lot of walking over the next few days. After a few hours, I realise that I brought no food along with me, as I figured I wouldn't need it. But I started to get hungry, so I decided to do some hunting. I found a decent spot in the woods, where there seemed to be several wild turkeys. I had just lifted my bow when I heard a voice behind me. "You know, that's not a good idea."

"Yeah? And who are you to tell me that?"

"Oh just some guy, who's father owns the woods"

"Oh. Sorry. It's just I'm really hungry, what with just arriving in Sarim and everything."

"Your new here? Will you be needing a tour?"

"So, what are you saying?"

"Can I show you around?"

"Uh... sure."

"I'm Rowan, of Draynor manor."

"Ryia"

Rowan shows me around Draynor and Tells me all about what I should and shouldn't do. Such as kill any wild turkey that roam around Draynor woods. Instead he tells me about other animals that are free to shoot, and shows me the Target practise area, which has a limited bullseye and a few cloth dummies used for swords. He tells me that it's free and that I can go ahead and practise. I try my hardest, so as not to be humiliated in front of him... I mean... everyone. I hit so close the the middle that he claps and tells me that I am excellent. Then he takes me to some wild pigs, that are free to kill, and I kill 7 of them, gaining a lot of food. Rowan shows me the town centre and says which shops are best for buying and selling stuff. But for some reason, a twinge of jealousy heats up, whenever he introduces me to other people, especially girls. I don't understand why he is being so nice to me. And then he announces that he has to go to Lumbridge for some business thing for his dad and offers to escort me there. We bump into a girl there and she says to Rowan:

"Oh hey Rowan, I need to go to Port Sarim for something, and I want someone to go with me"

"Oh sorry, no can do Ella. I am taking Ryia here to Lumbridge"

The girl looks at me with devil eyes and then scowls and walks off. Rowan and I just giggle for a while as we start to make our way to Lumbridge...

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
